Latidos de chocolate
by maestro jedi
Summary: Dipper maduraba y en su interior,ella sentía que cada día se iban alejando un poco mas.
1. Chapter 1

Mabel cruzo los brazos mientras se recargaba en el marco de la puerta.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, miren quien está cocinando a estas horas – repuso con una voz algo forzada, intentando en vano hacer el asentó de su padre.

- Mabel – replico su gemelo intentando no soltar el recipiente que sostenía en esos momentos el cual por algunos segundos estuvo a punto de rodar en el piso.

Una ligera risa se escuchó dentro de la cocina, mientras el chico dejaba el recipiente en su lugar y miraba seriamente a su hermana - ¿Qué haces levantada a esta hora? – pregunto mientras continuaba fundiendo el chocolate junto a la mantequilla en baño María, intentando hacer el relleno de su pastel de chocolate.

-Pastel – murmuro la chica acercándose a su gemelo – de chocolate, eh – dijo con una mirada inquisidora, mientras sutilmente barría con la mirada, la barra de la cocina en búsqueda de algún indicio extra.

-Así es – enfatizó el chico mientras dejaba enfriar el relleno un momento – es para una amiga – dijo mientras revisaba el pastel sin relleno que había sacado hace algunos minutos del horno.

- Ahh – exclamo la chica, incomoda en la silla – Coraline – repuso intentando no denotar su sentimiento de envidia que empezaba a florecer dentro de su interior – o Beverly – musitó mientras involuntariamente mordisqueaba un poco de su cabello, entre sus labios.

- Es para Emily – repuso el chico con una ligera sonrisa – sabes que le encanta el chocolate, y bueno – se sonrojo el chico levemente – le debo un regalo desde que me dio ese libro sobre dragones – continuo el chico, mientras servía dos vasos de leche, y miraba el reloj de pared en forma de gato, las nueve y diez de la mañana de un domingo, incluso para madrugar no era un buen día.

- ¿Leche? – pregunto la chica mirando ambos vasos frente a ella.

- Con galletas – musito el chico con una ligera sonrisa.

El silencio era algo extraño, ambos comían envuelto en él, pero no era incomodo era como en esas ocasiones en el verano de Gravity Falls, un silencio de complicidad - ¿Y te gusta Emily? – pregunto la chica desinteresadamente.

- Bueno es muy especial para mi – respondió el chico mientras comía una de las galletas de vainilla que su madre había hecho hacia unos días.

- Ah – suspiro la chica intentando no preguntar demasiado – ojala tú le gustes – repuso intentando sonreír.

-¿Sucede algo? – pregunto Dipper dejando el vaso a medio camino de sus labios, Mabel actuaba extraño, en otras circunstancias ya lo hubiera bombardeado con mil y un preguntas respecto a sus sentimientos, esa sequia de emociones le estaban preocupando.

- No descuida – repuso la chica poniéndose de pie con un ágil salto – por cierto el chocolate – exclamo mientras hundía un dedo en el – se enfrió demasiado – comento mientras le guiñaba un ojo – buena suerte para la próxima Dippisauce - .

- Rayos no – grito el chico mientras prendía de nueva cuenta la estufa, ah ese paso le tomaría otra media hora terminar el pastel, el cual tendría que recalentar un poco para que no se secara demasiado antes de rellenarlo.

Mabel se dejó caer sobre su cama y se quedó ahí durante un largo tiempo, escuchando el ruido lejano que provenía desde la cocina, imaginando la batalla de su hermano contra el relleno de chocolate y el trabajo que le quedaba de lavar los trastes después de terminar su obra, quizás le ayudaría con eso un poco más tarde, ahora tenía otros problemas, como que era ese ligero golpeteo que su corazón había dado cuando observo a su gemelo, en la cocina, era su imaginación o se veía sexy

- No hay ningún problema – susurro para sí mordiéndose de nueva cuenta el cabello, intentando convencerse a si misma que no existía ningún problema en lo absoluto.


	2. Chapter 2

Mabel miro por la ventana, mientras mordía su cabello ante la ansiedad, era obvio que sentía en su interior un sentimiento nuevo que amenazaba con volverse algo caótico, dado que era incluso difícil de precisar en si dicho sentimiento.

Camino sin ganas hacia la preparatoria, mirando a su gemelo llevar cuidadosamente el pequeño pastel dentro de la caja, en la que había introducido el pastel elaborado el día anterior.

¿Por qué sentía eso? ¿Por qué? Era la duda en su interior, miro a Dipper a lo lejos entregando el pastel a su destinataria, con esa sonrisa nerviosa que ponía cuando algo le hacía sentir nervioso, mientras que Emily sonreía ante el regalo inesperado.

Era un idiota, o al menos esa era la palabra que Mabel usaría para describir a su hermano en esos momentos y no entendía muy bien por qué ese era su pensamiento, no era como que dipper fuera en exclusiva de ella o si, bueno ella había estado a su lado desde siempre, habían llegado al mundo al mismo tiempo, ella era la mayor, sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse violentamente y aumentar su velocidad, sin saber muy bien porque necesitaba llegar al baño antes de entrar a su primera clase.

Emily, Emily, Emily, no podía dejar de pensar en esa arpía, y lo peor es que no podía dejar de pensar por qué diablos la consideraba una arpía, si era una de las chicas, más nobles que había conocido alguna vez, dejo su emparedado a medio comer, le dolía el estómago, y mirar a su hermano el cual estaba leyendo un libro en lugar de comer su almuerzo no ayudaba.

- Dip – exclamo la chica intentando alejar todos sus pensamientos mediante una conversación normal con su hermano menor.

-mm- respondió el chico sin alejar demasiado la vista del último libro de la saga Tirano – mm – volvió a gruñir con la garganta ante el silencio de su hermana.

- ¿Alguna vez sentisteis un sentimiento en tu estomago que no podías explicar? – Pregunto la chica mirando hacia el techo – como polillas revoloteando alrededor de una lámpara en la noche –

El chico levanto una ceja y dejo el libro sobre la mesa, la pregunta de Mabel parecía tan dicha a la ligera, pero encerraba dentro de la misma, varias alternativas, se sonrojo ligeramente sin saber por qué ante la pregunta de su hermana mayor al menos en minutos más grande que ella

- Te refieres a tu sabes – inquirió nervioso –amor – susurro solo para ambos.

La chica sin más que decir se levantó y dejo a su hermano con la inquietud ante su propia imaginación, mientras Mabel salía de la escuela y se retiraba de la misma, antes de tomar un taxi, que la llevara hacia algún lugar lejos de ahí.

Algunas horas después, observo el océano, era tan pacifico, tan tranquilo, sintió la arena entre sus dedos y dejo caer su cuerpo sobre la misma, tendría problemas al regresar tan tarde, mas a un tendría que llamar a su madre para que fuera por ella, dado que no tenía dinero ni para el regreso en autobús, dejo salir el aire aprisionado en sus pulmones, no era cierto, sacudió su cabeza, no era verdad, no lo era, porque si lo era, todo sería horriblemente peor.

- Tienes hambre – pregunto una voz que le hizo crispar los nervios, no podía ser él, porque tenía que ser el, su mente estaba tan fuera de control que su sola presencia le hacía desvariar en su pensamiento racional – te compre un hot dog –murmuro su hermano menor sentándose a su lado – come antes de que se enfrié – dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

Y en ese momento el cerebro y el corazón de Mabel Pines colapsaron ante la evidencia irrefutable, se había enamorado de su hermano menor.

.


End file.
